Stoneclaw
A GUARDIAN OF THE PAST NOW A GUARDIAN OF THE CHILDREN ��'toneclaw was a mighty warrior of Thunderlan (Madjasterxyz). He became a guardian of the kits, protector of apprentices, and a loyal warrior of the Clan. He became a father to a pure daughter, and the father to a corrupted son. Not once did his undying loyalty ever sway from his homeland, nor did the strength of his love escape his soul. '��'ay one day, his final day come from his curse of reincarnation, with peace and kindness from his cruel kin. '��'ne day, he shall rest with love and everlasting peace. HERE BEFORE '"��'nce I had a child, he was wilder than moonlight. He could do it all, like he'd been here before. '��'nce I had a child, she was smiling like sunshine. She could see it all, like she'd been here before. '��'hen I had a child, took his while like northern summer. And he knows it all, like he's been here before. '" STONECLAW'S STORY ��'toneclaw grew up in ThunderClan, his mother being Memorydream, and his father being the original Frostheart. As a kit, everything was dandy. His father favored him over many kits, and his mother always brought him an extra piece of prey. A prophecy was foretold about Stoneclaw, hence why he was a young, spoiled kit. '"For there shall be a kit of stone, and talons of claws. A storm of frost shall rise, and a sea of ocean shall fall. A father will neglect his son of stone, and the dream of memories will become rage, Only then will the kit of stone become a guardian, his reign shall last as long as he is reincarnated. The father of hearts will become a cold frost, and death shall rule the stone's life. The storm of frost will be the soul of a father, cursing the stone for the time of forever. The curse shall die when the soul of a frost diminishes, only then will stone be free from its claws." Many moons had passed, and Frostheart became cruel and evil to his only son. Memorydream became hateful and caused rage on her mate and son. When Stonekit became Stonepaw. he was appointed to be trained by''' Frostheart. Each training session would be worst than the last, more scars on him than he could count. His mother disowned him, and left his father for another warrior named '''Barrentangle. Frostheart never praised Stonepaw, never went easy on him. Frostheart's horrible father-like teachings and his intolerable beatings in training finished when a pack of dogs raided the ThunderClan camp. Frostheart was torn apart infront of Stonepaw. Despite everything he went through with his father, Stonepaw tried to fight off a dog that had gotten a hold of his father. This issue resulted with Stonepaw going half-blind in his eyes, hence how they're white. Memorydream later on fully neglected Stonepaw, blaming him for the death of her ex-mate. Stonepaw was later named Stoneclaw; the reason for the name Claw unknown. Stoneclaw later on figured out his true family line, which will be in the Kin Section. Stoneclaw, at first, was a popular warrior. He mentored none, but soon became, what he believed, was the first and Lead Guardian of ThunderClan. He was appointed to protect a she-kit named Ripkit, who would soon be Ripstar. He was later on adopted into her family, causing him to be related to many of the deputies and leaders within the Clan. Becoming older and more of a skilled, experienced Guardian/Warrior, he finally became popular for preventing a group of apprentices from going 'Fox-Hunting'. Though he had used force on one apprentice, dragging that apprentice back to camp, it resulted in him being punished and given apprentice duties for a moon. After becoming a warrior once more, Memorydream was slaughtered for the murder of her newborn kit, Tundrakit. Stoneclaw had felt no guilt for his mother. Stoneclaw soon became fast friends with the Medicine Cat, Cinderberry, resulting with a crush on her. He desired to become her mate, though couldn't as the rules were for Medicine Cats to not have mates. Later he fell for Maplestar, became mates with her, then split after she left him for another tom, which resulted with Maplestar having two kits named Pepperkit and Sepiakit. At this point, Stoneclaw didn't know that Maplestar was related to him, making him mated to his sister for a few moons (Complicated family-tree, huh?). Stoneclaw, finally settled with a she-cat loner named Riley, they had two kits. One named Oceankit, the other named Frostkit, after his father. Oceankit was the happy, loveable kit, while Frostkit was neglected by most of the Clan for his exact looks of Frostheart, though Stoneclaw loved his son more. Ripstar had seen Stoneclaw neglecting Oceankit, hence the she-kit later on was adopted by Ripstar. Frostkit later on became Frostpaw, appointed to Stoneclaw to mentor. Stoneclaw treated his son fairly, though harsh in training in attempt to make his son skilled and wise. However, Frostpaw was visited in the Dark Forest by the dead Frostheart, later on becoming corrupted. When it was time for Frostpaw to be a warrior, the apprentice requested to be named Frostheart, much to the shock of many cats. They did name him Frostheart; the biggest mistake to Stoneclaw. Much later, Stoneclaw was an elderly senior warrior, refusing to go into the elder's rank. Frostheart had been with many she-cats, fathered many kits, especially one she-kit he named Frostkit, who would later be known as Frostheart The Third, deputy of Xxbluetopaz's SkyClan. Near the end of Stoneclaw's first life, his son attempted to assassinate his father during night. Stoneclaw, being more fast and skilled, killed his son to defend himself. With Frostheart's last breath, he cursed Stoneclaw with the power of being reincarinated every time he died, which resulted with each time a new Frostheart being born. And ever since, the curse has still only just begun. CHARACTER INFORMATION ��'''iki-Username: '''Windstorms ��'''nimal Jam Username: '''Uninviting ��'''ge: '''About 50 Moons ��'''pecies: '''Russian Blue X American Short Hair ��'''roup: '''BadgerClan (Theravensaid) THE DESCRIPTION OF STONECLAW ��'''toneclaw is a short-haired russian blue mix american short hair with hazy white eyes, as he's half blind. He has many scars scattering his shoulders and haunches from several battles and challenges. He has pale gray fur, and dark gray underbelly fur with many large splotches. He has a darkish cream scattering his fur, adding to his odd looks. He is quite tall, with broad, muscled shoulders. Though he isnt that strong in combact, he's sleek and fast. His sleek fur is hard to get a grip on, and his speed helps him in a fight against a stronger, slower opponent. His claws are slightly dull, normal sized. His ears are a tiny bit larger than normal, and his paw-size is medium. Stoneclaw isnt much of a fluffy-cat, but more of a slender, thin-furred type. KIN SECTION '''RELATED FAMILY 'P'arents: Memorydream (Mother, Deceased, StarClan). Frostheart the First (Father, Deceased, Dark Forest). 'S'tep-Parents: N/A; Unknown. 'K'it(s): Oceankit (Daughter, Possibly Deceased, StarClan?). Frostheart (So many generations, Possibly Alive- Possibly Deceased, Always Dark Forest). 'S'iblings: Cloudstar (Female, Deceased, StarClan, Adoptive Sister) 'U'ncles: Unknown 'A'unt: N/A 'C'ousins: Sepiastar (Female, Deceased, StarClan), Tornstar (Male Deceased, StarClan), Pepperstar/Peppermint (Female, Deceased, StarClan). 'F'riends: Cinderberry (Female, Deceased, StarClan), Lionstar (Male, Deceased, StarClan). FUN-FACTS OF STONECLAW '-S'toneclaw's mother actually suffered from PTSD, for the constant abuse Frostheart would do to her, resulting in how she neglected her only son. '-F'rostheart's curse on Stoneclaw gave his father many memories, as Stoneclaw's each remade life gave him more love for the cats who raised him. '-S'toneclaw in each life could remember his past lives. He always knew his fate, but never prevented it. '-S'toneclaw died in each of his past lives by Frostheart shoving him off the edge of a cliff. Always the same. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION '-S'toneclaw was actually related to Maplestar in three ways. She was somehow his cousin, step-sister, and mate all at the same time. '-S'toneclaw is actually a small tom, but looks tall because of his long legs and skinny body. '-H'is voice is Khalid, specifically from the song link. -His eyes are half-blind. -He actually has no feeling in his left front paw in each of his lives, as in his first falling off the cliff, he broke his paw. Ever since, he has no feeling in that paw, but can still walk with it. -His first mate was Maplestar. They had no kits. Category:Animals